


The Way the World Ends

by DisKingOfErebor



Series: Motherhood [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisKingOfErebor/pseuds/DisKingOfErebor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t expected anything when he’d sent the letter. She hadn’t sent a letter back in return either, but still he had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way the World Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Moo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Andalusa93/), [Emily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crispyapple/), and [Kat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/) for being my betas on short notice.

He’s delighted. One of the ravens has reported back that she’s been sighted and will reach the mountain within the hour. He can hardly believe that she’ll soon be here again. He hadn’t expected anything when he’d sent the letter, especially since it had been nearly three years since the incident on the ramparts. She hadn’t sent a letter back in return either, but still he had hoped to be given a second chance.

He feels almost stupidly giddy at the thought of getting to see her once more. He can hardly concentrate on the paperwork in front of him; his mind is constantly drifting to thoughts of her.

When one of Nori’s messengers enters without knocking and informs him that Azog has been sighted near the mountain, he’s jerked out of his good mood. Then Dwalin bursts in seconds later with a frankly alarming look on his face and says three words that make his blood run cold. _She’s fighting him._

**_No._ **

Then he is up, up and they’re both practically sprinting to get out of the mountain and get to her in time. He’s vaguely aware that the rest of the company has joined him in preparing to help her.

-

Many long, agonizing minutes later, they’re out of the mountain and riding towards her and in the distance he can see Dwalin was right. She _is_ fighting Azog. And for a few brief, stupid moments, the fight ahead of him distracts him. She appears to be doing rather well, but it is painfully clear Azog is winning.

He swears his heart stops for a moment when the fighting pauses for a few brief seconds, both parties glancing in the direction of the oncoming dwarves. Then the fight resumes and he _swears_ she’s nearly doubled her pace. She’s obviously pushing herself, but why? She can see that help is on the way, so why is she fighting harder, faster, and more _recklessly?_

He’s vaguely aware that he’s not the only one that shouts out in alarm when Azog knocks her off her feet, but she’s up, up not moments later and launching herself back at the pale orc. She’s singularly focused, and for a moment, he admires her determination and her speed. But again, she’s fighting _recklessly._ She’s leaving too many openings and she’s not fast enough to stop those blows and his mind is _screaming_ at him because he’s still too far away to help.

Suddenly, the fight takes an abrupt, startling turn as she somehow manages to hit Azog hard enough to topple them both over. After they hit the ground, he realizes that her blade is going through Azog’s chest. His breath catches in surprise, and for a moment, he’s immensely proud of her. Then Azog lashes out at her and he can _hear_ her agonizing cry of pain, but she doesn’t move from her spot atop him. She’s putting all her weight onto the blade and suddenly it sinks to the hilt and all of Azog’s movement stops as his limbs fall limp and useless.

For a few brief seconds, he’s back to being stupidly proud of her. He can see the slightly startled look of relief and triumph on her face. Then abruptly, she sways and falls to the ground next to Azog, her blade still in the pale orc’s chest. When she doesn’t get up, he screams her name in absolute _panic_ and he’s _still_ too far away to help her.

-

 

It feels like hours later when he is gently, gently picking her unconscious form up and cradling her in his arms. She’s wearing the mithril he gave her and it seems to have done its job properly. He can see small cuts and scrapes scattered on her, and he’s near certain she has a few broken bones. But all things considered, she came out of this fight far better off than he himself had in his own fight with Azog.

Óin had originally planned to tend to her injuries there, but upon seeing that there was nothing immediately life threatening that needed addressing, it was decided that taking her back to the mountain first would be the wisest decision.

Somehow, the ride back to the mountain and the walk to her room seemed to take twice as long as it should have.

He’s singularly focused on her as he lays her down on the bed. He doesn’t want to let go of her yet, but he has to, and he does. He doesn’t leave the room though, merely hovers in the background, watching and staying stay out of Óin’s way.

-

It seems like ages later when Óin tells him that she’ll live. As he thought, it’s just surface wounds and broken bones. The mithril prevented any potentially fatal injuries. _Then why does she not wake?_ He finds himself asking as he moves to sit in the chair beside her bed.

He feels the weight of a hand on his shoulder for a brief moment and is far too relieved when Óin informs him that she’s just exhausted. That she overexerted herself and just needs to rest. _She’ll wake when she is ready._

The news is a comfort, but it won’t stop him from sitting at her bedside until she wakes, duties be damned.


End file.
